Coletânea
by Elizabeth Maives
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sem muita ligação
1. bilhete

Concurso de drabbles do forum Grimmauld Place sugere um tema por mês e o ganhador escolhe o tema do mês seguinte. Eis aqui algumas drabbles sem muita conexão feitas para esse concurso. Gosto de ressaltar que os personagens abaixo não me pertencem e sim à J.K. Rowling. Todas as histórias aqui são sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas por amor à arte de escrever.

* * *

Tema 1: timidez - ganhou um bronze

Bilhete

Ele sorriu ao vê-la, mas resolveu não se aproximar

Ele sorriu ao vê-la, mas resolveu não se aproximar. Suas mãos suavam e ameaçavam borrar a tinta do pergaminho que segurava com tanta força. Seu rosto enrubesceu quando ela olhou para ele. Respirou fundo e contou até dez enquanto ela sorria e andava a passos leves em direção a ele. Ela era sempre assim. Leve, livre... Os cabelos vermelhos balançavam ligeiramente enquanto ela andava. Ele pensou se podia realmente fazer aquilo. Perguntou-se se era forte o suficiente. Fechou os olhos um segundo e respirou fundo. Ela sentou ao seu lado, com o vestido branco se espalhando em volta de seus joelhos finos. Ele olhou para ela e a única coisa que pode fazer foi estender a mão que tinha o pergaminho. Ela olhou para o pergaminho antes de pega-lo e lê-lo devagar. A cada palavra o sorriso em seu rosto aumentava.

- Sim, meu querido primo. Sim!


	2. Seu, sua

Concurso de drabbles do forum Grimmauld Place sugere um tema por mês e o ganhador escolhe o tema do mês seguinte. Eis aqui algumas drabbles sem muita conexão feitas para esse concurso. Gosto de ressaltar que os personagens abaixo não me pertencem e sim à J.K. Rowling. Todas as histórias aqui são sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas por amor à arte de escrever.

* * *

Tema 2: Sinestesia

Ship:Scorpius/Rose

Seu, sua

O cheiro doce e amadeirado se misturava ao cheiro azedo de fumaça

O cheiro doce e amadeirado se misturava ao cheiro azedo de fumaça. Era sinal de que ele chegara. Um toque. Ela se virou. Encarou aqueles olhos cinzas... Profundos... Frios. Um sinal. Ela se calou e entrou em silencio a sala já arrumada. Bastou um pensamento para que as luzes diminuíssem. Um beijo. Volúpia. Um novo toque. Desejo. O cheiro dele entrando em sua pele. Seu gosto amargo e frio, que deliciava e queimava. Seu.

O doce vermelho foi a primeira coisa que viu. Podia representá-la naquele vermelho de seus cabelos: forte e doce. Tocou sua cintura e viu ela se virar. Olhos nos olhos. Azul no cinza. Quente no frio. Doce no amargo. As luzes diminuíram e ele sorriu. Um beijo. Queria. Queria a doçura daquele corpo no seu. Um novo toque. As mãos exploravam o já conhecido. A pele macia, quente, desejada. O vermelho se espalhando pelo travesseiro. Seu gosto doce e quente, que deliciava e acalmava. Sua.


	3. ela passou

Concurso de drabbles do forum Grimmauld Place sugere um tema por mês e o ganhador escolhe o tema do mês seguinte. Eis aqui algumas drabbles sem muita conexão feitas para esse concurso. Gosto de ressaltar que os personagens abaixo não me pertencem e sim à J.K. Rowling. Todas as histórias aqui são sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas por amor à arte de escrever.

* * *

Tema: Contradição - ganhou um bronze

Ship: Scorpius/Rose

Seu caminhar era leve e apressado. Os cabelos ruivos esvoaçavam. As vestes negras brincavam ao redor de seus joelhos finos. E ela brilhava.

Seu olhar era frio e pesado. Seus cabelos loiros caiam em frente aos olhos, mas ele não se importava. Seu peso parecia maior do que aquele corpo poderia agüentar encostado na parede daquela maneira. E ele desaparecia.

Ela o olhou ao passar.

Ele levantou os olhos apenas para vê-la por inteira.

Ela sorriu para ele. Sempre sorria. Um sorriso belo e franco. O sorriso dela.

Ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Não podia fazer nada por ela. Não podia fazer nada para ela.

Ela passou então, sem realmente o ver, sem tocá-lo, sem senti-lo.

Ele ficou. Sem realmente saber o porquê, sem tocá-la, sem tê-la.


	4. sol na chuva

Tema:Cores

Ship:Albus/Rose

Ganhou o segundo lugar

**Sol na chuva**

Albus encostou o rosto na janela, enfadado com a chuva forte que caia lá fora. Deixou a janela embaçar com a sua respiração e começou a fazer desenhos com o dedo. Um sol sorridente. Limpou tudo e voltou a encarar a janela, emburrado. E então a viu. Primeiro o preto das sapatilhas, pisando o verde macio da grama molhada e o marrom mole da lama que se formava. Subiu um pouco, as meias brancas já encharcadas. A barra azul clara e então o preto. Um curva, duas, três. E logo o vermelho. Ah! Aquele vermelho! Doce e forte vermelho, vivo como só o dela. Meia volta. Os traços delicados de seu rosto. E o azul! Tão inocente e brilhante azul, janela da mais pura das almas. Azul como só ela podia- e sabia! – ter. Uma volta. E outra e outra e outra! Certo que ela sempre emanava cores, mas ali, na chuva, espantava o cinza do dia. Albus sorriu, abrindo a janela. Apesar do vento frio e das gotas de chuva, não se importou. Sua flor desabrochava, bem na sua frente, no mais belo e vermelho dos sóis, mais bonito do que em qualquer entardecer.

Avaliação de Mandy XD:

Na minha opinião foi a fic que mais falou mesmo sobre o tema. Dá pra imaginar todas as cores, os movimentos, tudo em câmera lenta e O, exatamente como o Albus tá vendo ela, sabe?


End file.
